Cheryl Blossom - Wonder Girl
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: A spin-off story from Riverdale's Supergirl. Please read up to Chapter 43 first for the lead up to this story. The origin of how Cheryl Blossom obtained her powers.
1. Chapter 1

_The following story is a spinoff of my other story, Riverdale's Supergirl._ _s/11596561/1/Riverdale-s-Supergirl_

 _If you are confused I would highly recommend reading it first._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Cheryl Blossom stepped off the plane onto the runway of Raratonga International Airport. The small island of Raratonga was the largest of the islands that made up the Cook Islands. She along with the rest of the small group of passengers from the plane made their way to the airport's terminal where they went through customs. Cheryl patiently waited her turn.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" the customs officer asked her without looking up.

"Business," Cheryl replied.

The customs officer looked up and was surprised. It wasn't every day that he saw a girl that looked like Cheryl; tall, busty with long red hair and almost flawless porcelain skin.

"I uh… passport," he stammered.

Cheryl handed him her passport. He looked it over before stamping it. He was so enamoured simply by the sight of her that he didn't even bother checking her suitcase, not that she had anything illegal.

"Enjoy your stay on Raratonga," he said.

Cheryl just gave him a small coy smile before taking her passport back and continuing on. She made her way through the terminal out to the front where there were taxis waiting.

"Which hotel are you staying at Miss?" the driver asked her as she climbed into the back.

"None of them; take me to the harbour," Cheryl replied.

"The harbour?" the driver asked confused.

"I'm looking to acquire a boat," Cheryl explained.

"A boat what for?" the driver inquired.

"That's not really your concern is it?" Cheryl retorted annoyed at all the questions.

"I guess not," the driver said somewhat offended as he turned around and began driving.

As Cheryl sat in the back taking in the scenery of the small South Pacific Island she reflected upon just what had brought her here. It had all started with her twin brother Jason's death. He had been trying to save the life of his girlfriend Betty Cooper. However it had turned out that Betty didn't need saving as she was actually a bulletproof alien.

However Betty wasn't about to let Jason die in vain, and she had done a lot to help stop the person responsible for Jason's death, Midge Klump. Midge had been Cheryl's best friend at one point, but a silly dispute between the two had led to them becoming enemies. Then Midge had gained the power to make men literally do whatever she said, thanks to an experiment by her father. Midge had quickly become corrupt with the power she now had and used it to deadly effect, trying to kill Cheryl multiple times.

The last attempt had been the most deadly one as Midge had used both a nuclear bomb and a boy named Ambrose who had grown into a giant muscle bounded freak thanks to a separate experiment that let him absorb electricity. But Betty had managed to thwart Midge, but Midge had managed to escape. Cheryl couldn't help but feel somewhat useless seeing what Betty could do, or their friend Barry who was the fastest man alive. Cheryl had felt rather helpless as Midge had taken her as well as her family hostage, but Barry and Betty had saved her.

There were two reasons that had brought her here to Raratonga. First Cheryl wanted to have a way to protect herself against Midge trying to kill her again, but second she wanted to honour the memory of her brother Jason by becoming a hero like Betty. She'd scoured the world looking for some way to become a hero. Sure becoming like Betty wasn't possible; Betty was an alien from some planet called Krypton. But Barry was a human so getting powers was possible; however he'd gained his powers from some kind of accident involving being struck by lightning. Replicating that seemed next to impossible since Barry didn't know all the details himself. But she'd seen multiple normal people gain powers so it was possible, she just had to figure out how.

Cheryl had been intrigued though by the heroes of Greek mythology. Most of their spectacular feats were assumed to simply be just that, myths. But Cheryl wondered if there was perhaps some truth in some of it. She had travelled to Greece and done a great deal of research and stumbled across one rather interesting story.

Back in the times of Ancient Greece a band of women called the Amazons had lived on their own away from men. These women were capable warriors in their own right. However as the Greek Empire expanded under Alexander the Great the Amazons were about to be overrun. They had beseeched Hera, the Queen of the Gods to grant them territory safe from the expansion of Alexander. When Alexander's army had invaded the Amazons' territory they found it completely empty and they couldn't find any sign of the Amazons.

Cheryl had come across an interesting little story when searching a library in Athens which suggested that just before Alexander's army had moved in on them Hera had granted their requested and transported them to the other side of the world to a place called Paradise Island that was protected from men. That would put them somewhere south of the Cook Islands if it was taken literally. Cheryl figured that if the legend were true the she needed to find the Island herself, and since she couldn't fly a plane that would require a boat and that was why she had come here to the Cook Islands.

The cab driver dropped her off at the harbour. Cheryl paid him and then walked down the row of ships.

"Hey pretty lady," one man called at her. "What you doin' down here?"

"I'm looking to buy an ocean going vessel," Cheryl replied. "Know where I can find one?"

"Sure there be lots of ships here, but none quite like mine," he said.

"Is it for sale?" Cheryl asked.

"No," he replied a little surprised by the question.

"Then I'll pass," Cheryl said as she continued on.

She thought she heard the man curse her but she didn't really care. She walked down the pier looking at the ships, stopping at one that caught her eye. It wasn't a particularly large vessel, only about 68 feet long and it was clearly designed for fishing by the equipment on it. It could definitely use a bit of paint but otherwise it looked seaworthy. Cheryl looked around to see if there was anybody on the boat.

"Hey you checking out my ship?" somebody called from behind.

Cheryl turned around to see a tall, tanned and toned man. He had wavy dark brown hair that fell all over the place. Perhaps in different circumstances Cheryl might have been looking to flirt with him, but today she was all business.

"This is your ship?" she asked.

"She's a little worn but still works good," the man replied.

"I'll buy it from you," Cheryl said.

"It's not for sale…" he said.

"I'll pay cash," Cheryl said. "I've got $200,000 dollars, US."

The man's eyes went wide.

"What's a girl like you doing with money like that trying to get a boat like mine?" he asked curiously.

"Do you want to take the deal or not?" Cheryl retorted keeping an even tone.

The man considered for a moment.

"If you're looking to do some fishing…" he said.

"I'm not," Cheryl cut him off. "I just need a boat."

"Alright fine," the man agreed.

Cheryl opened up her bag which was the only thing she had with her and began pulling out stacks of bills until she had $200,000.

"Where did you get that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Trust fund from my parents," Cheryl replied nonchalantly. "Can you make sure that it's fully fuelled for me? I'll be back in an hour."

She turned and walked away confident the man would still be there when she returned. In her travels she'd found that men often hung around to wait for her.

* * *

Cheryl returned an hour later having purchased supplies that she would need for her trip. She found that the man had done just as she had asked and had fuelled up the boat and ready it for travel.

"Just where are you going?" he asked her as she loaded her things onto the boat.

"That's not your concern," Cheryl replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? Have you ever gone sailing alone before?" he asked.

"No and no," Cheryl answered. "But this is something I have to do alone. Does this ship have GPS?"

"Well yeah…" the man replied.

"Then that's all I need," Cheryl said as she climbed onto the boat. "Mind helping me cast off?"

The man looked at her a little surprised for a moment before nodded and running to untie the lines. Cheryl made her way into the cabin and started the ships engine. She watched as the man finished untying the boat and then slowly pushed the throttle forwards and steered the boat away and out to sea.

The boat wasn't very fast, but it had enough fuel that it could remain at sea for nearly a year and half without refuelling and it had a water maker that could make 3 tons of water a day which was more than she would need. Cheryl figured she'd run out of food before running out of fuel or water; barring some kind of mechanical breakdown. If that happened she might be screwed, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

She set a course to the south, setting in a set of co-ordinates that were the exact opposite side of the world from Greece. If the legends were true this was where she would find Paradise Island.

It was slow going, the boat could only travel about 200 miles in a day and she calculated that it would take at least 4 and a half days to reach her destination. The first day was rough as Cheryl battled seasickness, but by the second day she was feeling better as she had gained her proverbial sea legs.

By the third day Cheryl was sitting out on the bow as the ship slowly chugged along looking out at the vast open sea. It was hard to believe that the Cheryl of not even half a year ago would be capable of even thinking of doing this. Cheryl was proud of how much she had changed in such a short time; she thought about what her twin brother Jason would have thought. He probably would have been proud of her too. But as much as she had done, as far as she'd come both geographically and personally it wasn't enough. She needed to become a hero.

It was late in the afternoon on the fifth day when Cheryl spotted the island on the horizon. Maps of the area, satellite images, photos from the International Space Station; none of them showed anything in this area of the globe. Yet as Cheryl drew closer there was no mistaking that this was an island and a fairly large one at that, and it was exactly at the coordinates that Cheryl had suspected.

Cheryl brought the boat to halt about a mile offshore. It was starting to get dark and she didn't want to land on the island in darkness; she didn't know if the Amazons still inhabited the Island nearly 2500 years later or not. But if they did then she didn't want to risk being ambushed by them.

* * *

Cheryl was sound asleep on one of the ships small bunks as two female figures silently climbed aboard. The two of them quietly searched the boat looking for its crew, they were surprised when all they found was Cheryl fast asleep.

One of them said something to the other which woke Cheryl with a start. She sat up and quickly turned on the nearby light and was surprised to see two women on board. The two of them were tall and tanned and physically fit, the shorter one about 5'9" the other about 6'0". They both wore outfits made of brown leather and they were dripping wet. The shorter one had long wavy reddish-brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and hazel coloured eyes while the taller one had a thick mane of straight black hair that nearly reached her waist.

"What the, who are you?" Cheryl asked.

The shorter woman asked a question of the taller one and the taller one then responded. Both of them spoke a language that Cheryl didn't quite recognize but it sounded similar to Greek, but as though it was some strange dialect. Cheryl had picked up quite a bit of Greek in her travels but she wasn't quite fluent in it. It then dawned on Cheryl that if these were the descendants of the Amazons of Greece then they quite possibly still spoke the old Greek from over two thousand years ago. She doubted they could understand her English since that language hadn't come into existence till a thousand years after they had disappeared. But perhaps they might understand Modern Greek which Cheryl had become fairly proficient with from her time in Greece.

[Is this Paradise Island?] Cheryl asked in her almost fluent Greek.

[She speaks Greek!] the shorter one exclaimed.

[Why have you come here?] the taller one asked.

Cheryl hesitated, not sure exactly how to respond.

[I want to be a hero,] Cheryl finally said.

The shorter one laughed.

[Ha, she wants to be a hero,] the shorter one said.

[She was able to find the island, that means she has the heart of an Amazon,] the taller one said not finding it funny at all, [And if she has the heart of an Amazon then she can be a hero.]

[What should we do with her?] the shorter one asked.

[We take her to see Queen Hippolyta,] the taller one replied.

[Queen Hippolyta?] Cheryl asked. [As in the same Queen Hippolyta who faced Hercules?]

The two women both looked at her in surprise.

[You know the tale?] the shorter one asked.

[Well it's a legend,] Cheryl replied.

[Our Queen is not the same Hippolyta,] the taller one said. [This is Queen Hippolyta the twenty-first.]

Cheryl had a lot of questions, but she figured they could wait.

[How do you move this vessel?] the shorter one asked. [There are no oars or sails.]

[Let me show you,] Cheryl answered.

Cheryl walked past them to the ship's controls. She slowly pushed the throttle forward taking the boat closer to shore. The two Amazons looked around in surprise.

[What sorcery is this?] the shorter one exclaimed.

Cheryl wasn't sure how to explain a motor to them, instead she just continued steering the boat towards shore. As she got nearer she turned on the ships depth finder, the last thing she wanted to do was end up beaching the boat and being stranded on the island. However all of a sudden the boat came to a jerking halt as it ran aground on a sand bar.

"Damn it," Cheryl cursed.

[What happened?] the taller one asked.

[We ran aground the boat is stuck,] Cheryl replied.

[That is fine we are close enough to swim,] the taller one said, then paused before asking, [You can swim, yes?]

[I can swim,] Cheryl replied.

[Then follow us,] the taller one said.

The two Amazons walked to the edge of the boat before jumping into the water. Cheryl hesitated for a moment and then realized that this is what she had come here for. Perhaps it wasn't going quite how she expected, but she wasn't about to let Jason, Betty or herself down by not seeing this through. With a renewed sense of purpose she leapt into the water and began swimming after the two Amazons as they made their way to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

_The following story is a spinoff of my other story, Riverdale's Supergirl._ _s/11596561/1/Riverdale-s-Supergirl_

 _If you are confused I would highly recommend reading it first._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

When Cheryl reached the shore she was tired. The two Amazons were remarkably fast swimmers and had swam the nearly quarter-mile into shore in what seemed like record time. Cheryl had swum as fast as she could, not wanting to get left behind by the amazons, but she was rather out of breath as she trudged up the beach onto shore.

[She may have the heart of an Amazon but she does not swim like one,] the shorter woman commented.

Cheryl was too out of breath to retort. She just looked down as she tried to catch her breath and spit out some sea water that she had almost swallowed.

[She has not lived amongst us, or trained as we have,] the taller one said.

[That's true, we don't know where she's from,] the shorter one said before turning to Cheryl. [Who are you and where are you from?]

"Cheryl Blossom and I'm from Riverdale," Cheryl answered in English not knowing how to respond in Greek.

[A pleasure to meet you Cheryl of Riverdale,] the taller one said. [I am Meslena and this is Velasca.]

[Try to keep up Cheryl of Riverdale,] Velasca, the shorter one said.

The two of them took off into the jungle and Cheryl quickly ran after them. The two Amazons moved through the jungle with such grace and speed that Cheryl was in awe. She felt clumsy and slow as she ran after them.

Soon however Cheryl stumbled out of the Jungle into a clearing. As she looked around she saw that she was in what looked like an ancient Greek village. The whole village was lit by torches that lined the streets and walls of all the buildings. There were dozens of wood huts with thatch roofs, but there were also a few larger buildings made of clay bricks. But at the center of it all were two huge stone buildings. One of them reminded Cheryl of the temples she had explored while in Greece, but the other looked more like an ancient Greek palace.

As Cheryl looked around she saw dozens perhaps a few hundred women of various ages. The majority were tall and strong looking like Meslena and Velasca. They wore little clothing, often simple togas that usually left one breast exposed. Cheryl felt rather out of place in her modern clothing.

Meslena and Velasca led her through the town, Cheryl could feel the eyes of everyone in the town on her. Normally she wasn't one to lack self-confidence but as she looked around at all of the physically fit women, she couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Cheryl was led into the palace to the throne room. They stopped just outside the throne room which was shrouded by a pair of purple curtains.

[Wait until we announce you,] Meslena told Cheryl.

Meslena and Velasca then entered the room.

[Your majesty may we present, Cheryl of Riverdale,] Velasca announced.

Cheryl stepped through the curtain into the throne room. Seated right in front of her on a throne carved from stone was a blonde woman dressed in a white dress with a plunging neckline and wearing a simple golden crown. Cheryl realized that this had to be Hippolyta the Queen of Amazons.

Hippolyta stood and Cheryl was surprised at the size of the queen. Hippolyta had to be at least 6'6" and she was powerfully built, she was the very definition of the modern term Amazon.

[It has been quite some time since we have had a visitor from the outside world,] Hippolyta commented as she looked Cheryl up and down.

[Um, how long?] Cheryl inquired.

[Since before we came to Paradise Island,] Hippolyta replied. [So tell me Cheryl of Riverdale why have you come to Paradise Island?]

[I wish to become a hero,] Cheryl replied.

[Well any woman wishing to become a sister is welcome to join us,] Hippolyta said. [But I sense that's not what you are seeking.]

[No, there are powerful enemies out there and I need the power to stop them,] Cheryl replied.

Hippolyta slowly walked around Cheryl in a circle looking her over as she did. She then stopped and sat back down on throne.

[I may be able to help you,] Hippolyta said. [But first you must prove yourself.]

[Anything, what must I do?] Cheryl asked excitedly.

[You must best me in combat,] Hippolyta replied.

Cheryl's face fell. How was she supposed to defeat Hippolyta in a fight? The woman was at least seven inches taller and probably close to twice Cheryl's weight.

[Meslena and Velasca will train you,] Hippolyta said. [But you will only get three chances to defeat me.]

[What happens if I don't succeed?] Cheryl asked.

Hippolyta didn't reply but just gave a smirk. Cheryl couldn't help but feel uneasy

[Come Cheryl of Riverdale] Meslena said leading Cheryl out of the throne room.

[Where are we going?] Cheryl asked.

[You need to rest,] Velasca replied. [And then tomorrow we can begin your training.]

[Could I perhaps return to my ship?] Cheryl inquired.

[No,] Meslena replied firmly. [If you wish to train like an Amazon you must first live like one.]

They stopped at one of the wooden huts and Meslena went inside, she the gestured to Cheryl to follow her. The hut was very simply furnished. There was a fire pit in the middle and the roof had a small hole in the center to let the smoke out. There were two simple beds with fur blankets. Meslena tossed one of the blankets to Cheryl who caught it surprised.

[Get some sleep,] Meslena said.

She and Velasca then climbed onto the beds and lay down to go to sleep. Cheryl stood there confused for a moment before realizing that she was being expected to sleep on the ground. Cheryl dropped the fur blanket on the ground and then wrapped herself up in it as she fell asleep. As she was drifting off Cheryl wondered what type of creature the blanket was from.

* * *

Cheryl awoke with a start to water being poured on her face. Sputtering she clambered to her feet to see Meslena and Velasca both laughing.

[Time to begin your training,] Velasca said.

[What no breakfast?] Cheryl asked.

[Breakfast is the beginning of your training,] Meslena replied.

Cheryl was confused but she followed them outside. As soon as they were outside the hut Velasca went over to a small coop and pulled out a chicken.

[This is your breakfast,] Velasca said, [But only if you catch it.]

She tossed the chicken which ran off.

"This is like a scene out of Rocky," Cheryl muttered to herself in English.

She ran off chasing after the chicken. She wasn't sure how this was going to help her but she was willing to do whatever was asked of her in hopes of getting what she wanted, what she needed; the chance to be a hero like Betty.

Cheryl chased the chick throughout the village. Several times she nearly had only for the chicken to slip through her fingers. For close to an hour she ran after the chicken until finally she managed to get it cornered and she grabbed the chicken by its feet and held it up in the air triumphantly as Meslena and Velasca gave her some polite applause.

[Good, now you can clean it and cook it,] Meslena said. [Then your combat training will begin.]

Cheryl had never killed or cooked anything before, but she was willing to try. She snapped the chicken's neck to kill it and stop its struggling and then took it back to Meslena and Velasca's hut. Using a knife Cheryl did her best to cut and clean the chicken. She was quite certain that she had done a pretty poor job of butchering the bird but she didn't care. She then fashioned a spit and began roasting the bird over the fire, turning it occasionally. All the while Meslena and Velasca watched her.

[It seems like you have never done this before,] Velasca commented.

[I haven't,] Cheryl responded as she checked the chicken to see if it was cooked. [I have always had other people cook for me.]

Meslena and Velasca both nodded but said nothing and continued to observe her. Once the chicken was done Cheryl took it off the spit and began cutting it apart with the knife and eating it. She was amazed at how delicious it tasted, despite the lack of seasoning and that it was rather charred. She wondered if perhaps it was because she hadn't had eaten in a while, or had fresh meat in nearly a week.

Cheryl devoured the entire chicken in under ten minutes.

[Alright, now it is time for combat training,] Meslena said.

They led Cheryl back outside and just outside the village to an area that had a circle marked off with rope.

[Let's see how well you fight,] Meslena said.

Cheryl stepped into the circle and Velasca stepped in as well and stood across from Cheryl and dropped into a combat position.

[Just try and take me to the ground,] Velasca said.

Cheryl thought on the various movie and things she had seen and lunged at Velasca trying to take her to the ground. However Velasca easily side stepped and knocked Cheryl to the ground with a shove.

[It seems you know very little about combat,] Meslena commented.

[You're right,] Cheryl admitted as she climbed back to her feet. [But I am willing to learn.]

[Then let's start with the basics,] Meslena said.

* * *

For the next several days Cheryl trained with Meslena and Velasca. They taught her all sorts of techniques and moves, but they also beat her up a fair bit. At the end of every day Cheryl was multiple cuts and bruises, but she could tell that she was getting better, that she was learning. But still in sparring Cheryl wasn't able to take down either woman.

It was about mid-day on her fifth day of training and Cheryl was facing off with Velasca once more. The two of them circled each other. Cheryl faked a lunge for Velasca's legs before lashing out with a kick that caught Velasca in the chest knocking her off balance. Cheryl then dove in and grabbed Velasca by the legs and tackled her to the ground. The two of them wrestled around for a while and eventually Cheryl was able to take Velasca's back and wrap her arm around Velasca's neck.

[I Yield,] Velasca said.

Cheryl released the hold and let Velasca get to her feet. Velasca then held her hand out and helped Cheryl up.

[Very good,] Meslena commented. [You're almost ready.]

[That was just one time,] Cheryl said. [And Queen Hippolyta is much bigger and stronger than Velasca.]

[That's true, but size and strength are not everything,] Velasca said. [And you only need to beat her once.]

[Also true, but I've lost to you dozens of times and won only once,] Cheryl said. [I only get three chances against Hippolyta.]

[That's why I said you're almost ready,] Meslena said as she took Velasca's place in the ring. [So let's continue.]

Over the course of the rest of the day Cheryl continued to improve. She managed to defeat Velasca twice more and even beat Meslena once. However she didn't feel confident enough to take on Hippolyta.

The sun was setting as she made her way back to the hut with Velasca and Meslena. Because of how much she'd improved Cheryl wasn't feeling nearly as beaten up as she had in previous days. To Cheryl's surprise Hippolyta was waiting outside the hut for them to return. She wasn't dressed in her white dress but rather in armour made from leather and bronze.

"Hello Cheryl of Riverdale," Hippolyta said in perfect English surprising Cheryl.

"How… how do you speak English?" Cheryl asked in shock.

"Some of my women and I went to take a look at you ship," Hippolyta said. "It is an interesting vessel, able to move on its own. A great many other devices that I am unfamiliar with as well, perhaps once this is done you could explain it to me."

"Sure, but how are you speaking English?" Cheryl asked.

"Ah yes, well there were a few books and maps on your boat, after reading them I was able to pick things up," Hippolyta replied. "Along with my strength and beauty I am also blessed with the talents of a polyglot."

"So you learned English just from reading a few books?" Cheryl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I also found this," Hippolyta replied.

She held out a small picture. Cheryl saw that it was picture of herself and Jason that had been taken the summer before his death.

"Who is this man?" Hippolyta asked suspiciously.

"That's my twin brother Jason," Cheryl replied. "He was killed not that long ago."

"Oh," Hippolyta said, she had obviously been expecting a different answer. "I am sorry for your loss. Twins, even males share a special bond."

Cheryl nodded.

"Are you ready for your first attempt?" Hippolyta asked.

"My what?" Cheryl responded in surprise.

"Tonight you will face me in combat," Hippolyta said. "We shall fight in the palace courtyard, good luck."

With that Hippolyta walked away as Cheryl watched in shock.

[You do not look happy,] Meslena said.

[I have to fight her tonight,] Cheryl replied.

[You are more ready than you think,] Velasca said.

Cheryl wasn't so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_The following story is a spinoff of my other story, Riverdale's Supergirl._

 _If you are confused I would highly recommend reading it first._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Cheryl was in the hut with Velasca and Meslena who were tending to her wounds before she had her first attempt to defeat Queen Hippolyta in combat. Cheryl was incredibly nervous, Hippolyta was an intimidating opponent.

Velasca and Meslena helped dress Cheryl in traditional Amazon leather armour. It covered her torso but left her arms and legs free to move with ease. Once she was dressed they went to the palace courtyard.

Cheryl saw that every Amazon was gathered to watch and a circle of rope had been marked in the middle of the courtyard. All of the Amazons were gathered around it save for Hippolyta herself who stood inside the circle waiting with her hands and her hips. Cheryl nervously entered the circle and stood across from Hippolyta.

"The rules are simple," Hippolyta explained to Cheryl. "We fight each other until one of us yields."

Cheryl nodded but didn't feel any more confident.

"Begin!" Hippolyta shouted.

At once Hippolyta lashed out at Cheryl with a vicious side kick aimed at Cheryl's head. Cheryl got her arms up and ducked but the kick knocked her over onto her back as the crowd of Amazons cheered. Hippolyta sprang towards Cheryl, but Cheryl rolled backwards out of the way and to her feet and lashed out with a kick of her own that Hippolyta stepped back to avoid as the Amazons applauded.

"Not bad," Hippolyta commented.

Cheryl didn't reply, instead she was busy studying Hippolyta's stance. She noticed that while Hippolyta had the height and weight advantage she still kept a fairly neutral stance that would allow her to defend. However one spot that was open were Hippolyta's legs, because she was so tall it would be difficult for her to defend if Cheryl were to go low. Cheryl realized if she was to have any chance that was what she needed to do, the problem was how.

Hippolyta advanced on Cheryl once again this time looking to punch Cheryl. Cheryl kept her arms up and ducked under a right hook from Hippolyta and ran behind. As she did Cheryl kicked back at Hippolyta's right knee dropping Hippolyta to one knee. Hippolyta got to her feet with a growl as the crowd booed.

"You'll have to do better than that," Hippolyta said.

Hippolyta charged at Cheryl looking to tackle her. Cheryl brought her knee up with perfect timing catching Hippolyta on the bridge of nose causing her nose to bleed, however Hippolyta still took Cheryl violently down to the ground as the Amazons cheered wildly.

Desperate Cheryl began throwing fists and elbows at Hippolyta's face. Hippolyta was forced to back off and Cheryl was able to scramble back to her feet as the crowd continued to cheer.

As Hippolyta was checking her bloody nose Cheryl dove low and grabbed Hippolyta's right ankle with her left arm and drove her right forearm into the back of Hippolyta's knee causing Hippolyta to drop to one knee yet again. Cheryl stood up and threw her weight into Hippolyta's back, knocking the warrior queen to the ground face first. Cheryl continued holding onto Hippolyta's right ankle as she rolled onto Hippolyta's back pulling violently on Hippolyta's leg. The crowd gasp in astonishment that Cheryl had taken Hippolyta down.

Hippolyta tried to power her way up using just one leg, but Cheryl was able to kick out with her own legs and prevent her from doing so. Cheryl pulled with all her might against Hippolyta's leg and began twisting Hippolyta's ankle as the crowd of Amazons looked on amazed.

"Yield!" Hippolyta shouted in pain.

Breathing heavily Cheryl let go and climbed to her feet. She then held out a hand to help Hippolyta up, but Hippolyta ignored it and got to her feet herself. She was visibly hobbling from the damage Cheryl had managed to do to her right leg and ankle.

"You show great tactics, Cheryl of Riverdale," Hippolyta said. "Few are those who can claim to have ever bested me in combat."

"Thanks," Cheryl said still breathing heavily from the exhaustive effort.

Hippolyta held out her hand to Cheryl in congratulations and Cheryl shook it as the crowd cheered loudly. Meslena and Velasca quickly ran into the ring to celebrate with Cheryl.

[Tonight we feast!] Hippolyta said loudly to the crowd drawing another loud cheer.

Cheryl was swarmed and led into the palace. Her injuries were once more tended to and then she was given a great feast. There were all sorts of meats and vegetables and fruits it was quite the meal. Cheryl ate until she was full.

After the feast Hippolyta took Cheryl aside the two of them going for a walk to the temple.

"Today you proved that you have what it takes to be a hero," Hippolyta said. "But neither myself nor any of the other Amazons are able to give you what it is you are looking for."

Cheryl was disappointed; she had done all of this for nothing.

"But that's not say we can't help you find what it is you are looking for," Hippolyta continued.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked.

They were now standing in the temple, a large round building. There were four massive marble statues of the various goddesses of the Greek pantheon. Cheryl recognized them as Hera, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis. Hippolyta slowly looked around at the four statues.

"I have asked the goddesses to grant you a favour," Hippolyta said.

Before Cheryl could ask what Hippolyta meant, Hippolyta turned and walked off.

"Stay here," Hippolyta called behind her. "The goddesses will speak to you."

Cheryl stood there in the temple confused.

"This is crazy," Cheryl muttered to herself. "My best friend is apparently an alien, I'm on an island that apparently doesn't exist and now I'm supposed to be speaking with the goddesses of the Greek Pantheon."

"Actually just one of us," a voice said behind her.

Cheryl turned around in complete surprise to see that the statue of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom, had come to life. The fifteen foot tall marble statue had changed into a towering being of flesh and blood that stepped down off the pedestal. The now living statue wore golden armour over her powerful frame and carried a golden spear and shield. She had a golden helmet on her head and her dark brown hair fell down from beneath it to her shoulders.

"Athena?" Cheryl asked in awe.

Athena nodded.

"Uh, I, uh…" Cheryl stammered.

"I know why you are here," Athena said. "And I must say that you've done well to reach this point. You are the first person to find the Amazons since Hera brought them here and you proved your guile in defeating Hippolyta in combat."

"But I came here for power," Cheryl said. "The power to help my friend, the power to help others."

"I know," Athena replied. "But what you must know is that having power is one thing, knowing how to properly use it is another."

Athena slowly walked towards the statue of Hera her footsteps so heavy that Cheryl could feel the ground shake.

"Your friends, Betty and Barry, they have good hearts," Athena said. "You haven't always been this way though. Before they saved your life I don't believe you were the kind of person who should have power like you are asking for."

Cheryl nodded in agreement, "I was pretty selfish, but it's not just seeing how Betty handles herself, or how Barry handles himself, they both risked death to save the town. It's also seeing how my former friend Midge abused her power. I saw what she did, what she became, all the people she hurt and it frightens me; because I realize that just as easily could have been me."

Athena looked down at Cheryl and smiled.

"It's good that you admit this," Athena said. "But you have one last test to prove that you are worthy of the power you seek."

"Whatever it is I'm ready," Cheryl said.

Athena stood silently considering Cheryl for a long moment. Athena then pointed her spear at the ground and suddenly a puddle of golden metallic-looking liquid appeared.

"This is the Silent Armor," Athena said. "It was made by my brothers Apollo and Hephaestus with materials from a sun. It can grant you powers similar to your friend Betty, but there is a catch."

"What?" Cheryl asked looking down at the golden puddle near her feet.

"You must prove that you are worthy of the armor," Athena said. "If you put it on the armor will test you, should you fail the test then you will die."

Cheryl didn't care. What was one more test after everything she had done to reach this point?

"If you are willing to accept the risk then reach down and touch the armor," Athena said. "And remember with this power comes the responsibility to wield it with wisdom and compassion."

Cheryl paused with her fingers just millimeters away from the puddle thinking about what Athena meant by that. Was it a hint as to how to pass the test? Cheryl then stuck her hand into the puddle and was surprised as it began crawling up her arm and covering her body. Soon it reached her face and she could no longer see.

Then all of a sudden Cheryl could see again. She looked around and saw that Athena was nowhere to be found, not even her statue. Cheryl then looked down at herself. She was now wearing a form fitting red body suit that completely covered her from her ankles all the way up to her breasts. She had golden armoured boots and golden bracers on her arms and a pauldrons on her right shoulder. A red loop of some kind of rope was wrapped around her waist.

"Well, well look who thinks she can play at being a hero," a voice said behind Cheryl.

Cheryl spun around and was shocked to see Midge standing there.

"Smart of you to come here," Midge said. "An island full of women that I can't control. Of course that just means I'll have to kill you myself."

Cheryl felt herself fill with rage almost immediately. With a yell she ran over to Midge and grabbed her around the throat and lifted her into the air with ease. Cheryl was surprised at how light Midge felt, holding her was like holding a balloon.

"Go ahead, kill me," Midge taunted her as she tried to pry Cheryl's fingers off of her throat.

Cheryl desperately wanted to. Here was the person that was responsible for Jason's death. But not just Jason, she had been responsible for dozens of other deaths. To kill her would be to do the world a favour.

Cheryl then remembered what Athena had said to her. Here on the island, Midge couldn't use her ability; on the island she wasn't a threat to anybody. As much as Cheryl wanted to kill Midge doing it in cold blood like this, that wasn't a responsible use of her power.

"No," Cheryl said releasing Midge who dropped to her feet coughing.

"Coward," Midge spat at Cheryl.

Cheryl closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Just leave," Cheryl said her eyes still closed.

Cheryl opened her eyes to see that Midge was gone.

"Congratulations," Cheryl heard Athena say.

Cheryl spun around to see the massive goddess standing behind her.

"You passed the test," Athena stated. "You saw your most bitter enemy and you refused to kill her in cold blood. With that you demonstrated that you are worthy of wielding the Silent Armor, and that you are capable of acting with wisdom and compassion."

"I wouldn't say I have compassion for Midge," Cheryl said.

"Not choosing to kill someone in cold blood no matter how much you hate them is compassion," Athena stated.

Cheryl considered for a moment and then nodded.

"Thank you," Cheryl said.

"As long as you continue to act with wisdom and compassion the Silent Armor shall be yours," Athena said. "But fail…"

Athena didn't finish her sentence. All at once there was a blinding flash and when Cheryl could see again Athena was gone and the marble statue of her was once again on its pedestal. Cheryl looked down at herself; she saw that she was still in the same outfit as before. She turned and walked out of the temple and was surprised to see Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons gathered just outside the entrance.

"Congratulations on passing the final test," Hippolyta said.

"Thank you," Cheryl responded.

"When you return to the world of men, remember that while you may be Cheryl from Riverdale, you are also Cheryl the Amazon," Hippolyta said.

"I… yes your majesty," Cheryl said a little surprised bowing her head.

"Know that you are welcome to return here whenever you wish," Hippolyta said. "And perhaps one day we shall return to the world of men with you."

"I could help you could do that now," Cheryl said. "There is a nation due west of here called New Zealand, men and women there are equals perhaps you could establish relationships with them."

"Perhaps," Hippolyta said. "My people are very mistrustful of men and they have good reason."

Cheryl nodded.

"It's only a suggestion," Cheryl said. "They are your people."

"Farewell Cheryl of Riverdale," Hippolyta said. "Go forth and do us proud."

Cheryl and Hippolyta shook hands and then embraced. Cheryl then leapt up into the air and flew off heading back towards home, eager to see her friends.

 **To Be Continued in Riverdale's Supergirl**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this spinoff story. Cheryl's adventures will continue in Riverdale's Supergirl, although she may get another spin-off in the future. Please review._


End file.
